Three Wishes
by RinAya214
Summary: Three teams. Three genies. Three wishes. All in one weird story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_We do not own Naruto but if we did…well, let's just say it wouldn't be as awesome as it is now._

_**Rating: T**_

_**Note from Rin & Aya:**_

_This is our first ever fanfic so go easy on us. Please and Thank You!_

**THREE WISHES**

_**Prologue**_

_Red and black. Such a sad combination. The perfect colors to paint this day. The sky was a pure and endless black…So black that it swallowed up the moon and stars. The land…tainted with red. Blood. Everywhere. What was once a village of life, now a place of death, grief, and sorrow. _

_The sound of wailing was heard._

_The villagers were gathered in a narrow circle, surrounding the lifeless body that lay in the center with the wailing baby in his arms._

_The people grieved the loss of their home and loved ones. But the biggest blow of all was lying there in the center of the circle._

_The Fourth Hokage, their only hope and light, gone…forever._

_Konoha will never be the same again…_

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, that's the prologue of our story. Please continue to read our story. **_

_**~RinAya~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

_We do not own Naruto but if we did…well, let's just say it wouldn't be as awesome as it is now._

_**Rating: T**_

_**Very Important Note from Rin & Aya:**_

_Hi Guys! We would just like to inform you that we made some changes in the story plot of the original Naruto story. As much as we wanted to stay with the same plot line, we had to make some chages in order to accomodate our own plot line. So here are the changes:_

_**1.) **__The Uchiha Massacre never happened. Itachi remains as little(cough,cough) Sasuke's dear brother and Sasuke still loves his brother though it is not very noticable because come on...it's not Uchiha-like. Itachi's currenty an ANBU Captain._

_**2.) **__There is a war going on between the Fire and Wind country so Naruto hasn't met Gaara yet. The Chuunin exam has already taken place when they were all twelve excluding the incident with Orochimaru and Gaara. They all passed and are currently Jounin except for Sasuke who is an ANBU._

**THREE WISHES**

_**FIFTEEN YEARS LATER…KONOHA VILLAGE**_

Twelve people stood at attention in front of the strongest woman in the village. The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, was sitting on the chair behind her desk with her hands folded on top of it with seriousness written all over her face. No one dared to move a muscle. Even Naruto, who usually bursts into the room demanding a mission, felt the tension in the air and wisely kept his mouth shut. They all stood there, waiting for the Hokage to speak. Finally, she opened her mouth to do so.

"I have a mission for you all." And the silence was then shattered.

"About time!" exclaimed Naruto. "I've been getting restless!"

"Shut up, Naruto." hissed Sakura, elbowing Naruto in the process.

"Hn…dobe."

"What did you say, teme?!"

"Not only are you a dobe but you're also deaf."

"You bastard!" and the fight ensued.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as Naruto and Sasuke exchanged blows.

"SILENCE!" ordered Tsunade, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. The room then became deathly silent.

"We don't have time for your childishness. We are in a state wherein we cannot afford such."

"What's wrong, Shishou?" inquired Sakura. She could tell that this is something big.

Tsunade looked at her with the face of a woman who had seen everything in her lifetime. But this is her Shishou! She could tell that even though her Shishou is putting up a strong façade, she couldn't hide her eyes that are currently expressing grief and sorrow. Tsunade stared at her for another minute before she sighed heavily. She sat down on her chair and placed her head in her hands.

"The wind country attacked three of the fire country's borders." She finally said. "There were no survivors."

The room's other occupants were either too shocked to speak, too overcome by grief, or too angry to express in words but all were quiet as if trying to grasp the meaning behind those words. But, suddenly, the silence was broken.

"Wha--?" uttered Naruto in disbelief.

Tsunade looked at him with a strained smile on her face. "Your mission is to investigate those three borders, help repair the neighboring villages that were damaged in the cross fire and to eliminate all possible threats. I have already dispatched Itachi to gather information from the villagers nearby those borders. Team Kakashi will be investigating the east border. Team Kurenai, west. And Team Asuma, North. Understood?"

Everyone nodded in reply.

"Dismissed."

They all disappeared in a puff of smoke as Tsunade swiveled her chair to face the window, or so she thought. She heaved a sigh. "I need a drink."

"Baa-chan…"

In her shock, she turned abruptly and came face-to-face with a mop of blonde hair. "Why are you still here, brat? I finally gave you the mission you've been demanding for so long."

"Baa-chan…I don't understand. What's the purpose of this war?"

Tsunade was caught off guard by the unexpected question. She watched Naruto for a few seconds and saw the sincerity in his question. Her eyes softened and she swiveled her chair to face the window once more. "Naruto, power is a deep and dark temptation. Many will, again and again, do anything to attain it. But, in the process, lives are taken, homes are destroyed, families are brought apart. It is our job to lessen the damage and, if possible, to prevent such acts in the future. The third Hokage died in his duty and we must carry on his mission."

"But why must there be bloodshed?"

"Naruto, do you remember when you and Jiraiya were sent to search for me?"

Naruto reluctantly nodded.

"That day, when I, at first, refused the village's offer to become the Hokage and when I even insulted your dream of becoming one, you still fought and proved to me your determination. On that day, I realized how the third Hokage must have felt when he was in power. He gave his life in order to protect his beloved villagers. He fought with determination even though he did not like fighting. He even had to shed blood with his own hands and, I believe, that was a great sacrifice. I accepted this position because I, too, wanted to protect the village's people. Naruto, I know you, of all people, would understand."

Tsunade turned to take a look at Naruto. As he did so, she saw that his head was bowed down and that his hair was covering his eyes. Suddenly, she was overcome by worry.

"Naruto?" she called softly.

The blonde ninja suddenly lifted his head and smiled at Tsunade. "I understand. Thank you, Baa-chan." And with that, he performed a series of hand seals and disappeared in a gush of wind.

Tsunade then shook her head. "That child is so unpredictable."

_*RinAya*RinAya*RinAya*RinAya*RinAya*RinAya*RinAya*RinAya*RinAya*RinAya*RinAya*RinAya*RinAya*RinAya*RinAya*RinAya*_

_**In another world…In the Center of Shikoku… **_

An explosion sounded from afar. Smoke billowed in the air. Debris rained down on the clearing where three slim figures stood.

"Mari!" a short girl with skin slightly darker than normal shouted. She has bright orange hair that reaches just below her chin and hugs her heart shaped face perfectly. A pair of sparkling emerald eyes currently filled with annoyance glared at the mentioned girl. "You just have to make everything explode, do you?!"

"Shut up, Yuri!" This time a tall girl with pale skin spoke. She has light brown hair that turns a beautiful shade of gold when hit by the rays of the sun. A streak of red on the side marred the otherwise perfect light brown. Bangs that reaches just below her chin comlpliments her sharp features and unique silver eyes. "Like you did any better! At least, I was able to make a BIG explosion!"

The girl named Yuri glared daggers at her before turning around with an silent 'hmph' and crossed her arms. She then continued to mumble something about insensitive friends and stupid BIG explosions.

Mari rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever, Yuri."

"Aww…man. Now I've got dirt all over my new . Just wonderful, Mari! Could you for once stop making everything explode?!" A girl with raven black hair and tanned skin whined in exasperation. Her lustruous hair stopped at her shoulders and framed her oval shaped face. Her full plumped lips pouted and matched perfectly with her wide and striking orange eyes.

"Well, sorry, oh Great Toshi. I'm sorry for ruining your newly bought clothes. I didn't mean to. How can I ever make it up to you?" replied Mari with a tone dripping with sarcasm.

Toshi glared at her before saying, "Stop with the sarcasm, Mari." Mari turned an arrogant smirk at her. Toshi glared at her more before she turned an even more arrogant smirk back at her. She then proceeded to give an overly dramatic sigh. "Well, it's understandable that you wouldn't know understand the art of fashion. Afterall, you have no sense of it whatsoever." Yuri snickered in the background while Mari turned a sharp glare at her.

The three continued to throw insults at each other until a stern looking man dressed in a red robe arrived. The academy's insignia was proudly situated at the man's chest.

"What in heaven's name in going on here?!" shouted the man trying to see through the smoke and the smoke cleared, he finally spotted the three _**perpetrators**_. "You three again?!"

The three said perpetrators stilled and slowly, with great dread, turned around to face the man, whose face was turning a fiery red that you'd think it'll explode any second now. Actually, this was what was going on through the heads of the three girls.

"Sensei!" squeaked Yuri.

"It's not what you think!" added Mari in a panicked voice.

"It's Mari's fault!" quipped Toshi. Said girl glared at her and griped, "Thanks a lot, Toshi."

"I don't care whose fault it is! Look at what you three did to my window!" screamed the man, pointing at a building with one shattered window a few meters away. At this point, the three were sweating their hearts out as their sensei continued to yell bloody murder at them(Is that even allowed? Oh Well...*insert shrug). Finally, someone decided to step up to the red faced man.

"Sensei! I could fix it for you!" chirped Mari.

The man visible paled as well as the girl's companions. "No, Miss Mariko. It's quite alright." reasoned the teacher.

"No, really. It's alright, sensei! Just leave it to me!" Mari then lifted her arms.

"Wait! No! Stop!" yelled the teacher in horror but it was too late. Suddenly, the whole clearing was engulfed in blinding silver light and focused on the shattered window. A few seconds later, a louder explosion was hearrd.

The man stood there dumbfounded as more debris littered the sky and smoke engulfed the air once more. Mari stood there, looking at the once proud building now a pile of ruins and debris with a horror stricken face. Her friends had similar expreesions. After a moment, she nervously turned to her sensei, literally sweating now. She gave her sensei a strained smile.

"Well, look on the bright side! At least, you have nothing to clean anymore." then she gave him the brightest smile she could muster.

Snapping out of his horror-stricken reverie, his face turned a dangerous dark purple and abruptly focused furious sharp eyes on the unfortunate girl.

"Get your asses to the Headmaster's office." he hissed.

"Wait! I can fix it. Just give me a sec-" Mari pleaded.

"Headmaster's office." he said through gritted teeth, trying to control his bubbling rage.

"But-"

"NOW!!!" screeched their Sensei.

And they ran like never before to the Headmaster's office.

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, that's the first chapter. Please review so that we may be motivated to update earlier. We greatly appreciate you guys giving us and our story the the time of day.**_

_**Again, thank you! **_

_**~RinAya~**_


End file.
